


Scrambled Eggs and Drunk Mistakes

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, COUPS IS NOT THE ABUSER, Don't worry, I Tried, Implied abuse, Like, M/M, Soft Seungcheol, That's how, a lot more angst than i thought, also how do you fuck up scrambled eggs, also humor, basically jihoon is beat to all hell, but then angst happened, fluff??', hurt jihoon, it was supposed to be a crack fic, kind of, or rather, uhhh yeah sooo, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: Waking up to scrambled eggs is not as romantic as you'd think it would be when you live the fuck alone.Basically Jihoon is drunk, Seungcheol is innocent and confused, and watch out for the angst kids.





	Scrambled Eggs and Drunk Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memeykpopgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/gifts).



> uhhhh i started writing this as a crack fic in like,, november, and then i just kinda,, wanted to finish a really funny weird fic, and THEN it was 3am and i was writing with @memeykpopgurl and we just went ham on angst theories smh. 
> 
> so yeah i'm sorry pls enjoy some suffering and sorry if it's really weirdly written i wrote half of this rn and just skimmed through it bc i don't have time for proofreading lmao

Seungcheol woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. 

 

This would have been nice, maybe even romantic, considering scrambled eggs is definitely one of his favourite things to eat for breakfast.

 

It would also have been a whole lot more romantic if you exclude the fact that it’s 3am, that he was regretfully a single man, and that Seungcheol lived  _ alone. _

 

Now, Seungcheol was no expert, but he  _ believed _ that he hadn’t made any plans whatsoever with  _ anyone  _ this late at night, which probably made it slightly socially unacceptable to cook in his kitchen at this hour.

 

He stressfully ran his fingers through his messy hair as he debated whether to go inspect or call the police. A man with normal friends might have called the police immediately, but when you have friends like Mingyu and Soonyoung, you kind of have to be prepared for anything. Thus, calling the police might be a bit hasty, as this  _ could _ potentially be one of his friends being weird again. 

Then again, none of his friends had a key to his place, and they probably would have called, or sent some kind of a note that said ‘hey, I’ll be barging in at 3am, hope you got eggs because I’m gonna cook em’ or something.

 

A loud clang from the kitchen startled him out of his thoughts, and he shook his head slightly, deciding to at the very least take a peek around the corner. He cautiously got up from the safety of his bed, making his way into his closet where he pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed his trusty baseball bat. Just in case.

 

Seungcheol really tried to quietly open his bedroom door, but since Jesus hates him and everything he stands for, his goddamn door creaked. Loudly. 

He froze completely and stared towards the light coming from the kitchen as he felt a cold sweat break out. Everything was dead quiet for a few moments (apart from the sizzling of the eggs) until, strangely enough, the clanging sound picked back up.

 

Seungcheol frowned confusedly, but breathed a quiet sigh of relief. If the mysterious person was just Soonyoung, he’d be suing, because Seungcheols’ heart was going nuts, and one of these days he’d get a heart attack if this is what he had to put up with.

 

As he cautiously tip-toed further, the smell of scrambled eggs became stronger, and he thought he could hear the noise of… water boiling? At this point he was almost as confused as he was scared. I mean, what kind of person would break and enter to cook up some eggs and boil water, right? 

Then again, it could be a psychopathic killer who liked to cook before killing their victim. And possibly liked to eat said victim  _ with  _ the scrambled eggs.  _ No, _ Seungcheol thought with a shudder, he’d seen way to much of Hannibal to let his guard down.

 

He took a deep breath, gathering all of the courage he didn’t have. He distantly thought that he should probably have brought his phone with him, just in case he needed to call the cops. Oh well, too late now. Sending a quick prayer up to God, he peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of what he was dealing with. 

 

Ok, Seungcheol definitely did _ not  _ recognize the back of whoever was in his kitchen. He leaned back quickly, heart beating even faster than before. Seungcheols’ grip on the baseball bat tightened as he actually debated whether smashing him in the head would be beneficial or not. 

The guy had looked pretty defenseless from the back, he’d probably go out real quick. On the other hand, this could be a simple misunderstanding. Maybe it was Soonyoungs’ friend or something. Ok, maybe confront first, then smash. 

 

He stepped out from behind the wall and observed the guys’ back for a second, since he seemed very intently focused on the stove in front of him. Black short hair, kind of small, nice shoulders in a grey hoodie. 

Seungcheol obviously had to seal the way he looked into his memories, just in case he’d need it at the police station later. Obviously. Not letting his eyes drop any lower, he decided to just get this over with.

 

Clearing his throat lightly didn’t seem to do the trick. He swallowed before trying again, and this time he almost jumped a foot in the air as the guy dropped the metal spatula he’d been holding.

 

They made eye contact, and Seungcheol just, did not know what to say. The guy (who Seungcheol could confirm he did not know) looked  _ awful. _ He had a pretty bad cut on his cheekbone with a swelling bruise right next to it. Red, swollen eyes. And fuck, did he have bruises on his fucking  _ neck?  _

 

He also seemed to be very alarmed at the sight of Seungcheol, which, again was pretty weird, considering this is his apartment, and _ Seungcheol should be the one feeling threatened.  _

 

The amount of seconds they could surprisedly stare at each other was reaching its’ maximum, and by now it had just moved straight into awkward territory. 

 

The smoke coming from behind the guy caught his attention though. And yeah, while he didn’t want to get any closer because well, he didn’t want to die, he also didn’t want his smoke detector to go off. 

 

As he advanced, the guy backed up, which admittedly was not a good idea since the stove was  _ right behind him _ and it was also very much turned on. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to be dumb enough to walk right back, but instead stepped to the side, backing up towards the sink instead. The guy kept his eyes trained on Seungcheols’ baseball bat, probably scared that Seungcheol would do something dumb like smash him in the head or something.

 

Again, weird considering  _ he was the intruder. _ Seungcheol barely took his eyes of the guy as he turned of the stove and moved the smoking pan to a cold burner. At this point the guy looked pretty damn confused, and honestly Seungcheol had had it with this entire situation. He just wanted sleep, and this is what he gets.

 

“Who are you, and how did you get in?”

 

Seungcheol blinked in confusion. The guy just asked him that. The guy just asked _Seungcheol_ why he was in _his own apartment._ _What the fuck_.

 

“What?” he started, looking at the weirdo like he’d grown two heads. “That’s… That’s literally my line! This is my fucking apartment, dude!” he exclaimed with an exasperated look on his face.

 

The guy tilted his head to the side (adorably) and hummed with a slight frown on his face. “That… explains the eggs.”

 

Seungcheol shook his head as he stared at the guy incomprehensibly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he gave up and leaned his side against the counter, letting go of the baseball bat before crossing his arms. “It really… does not, in any way explain the eggs.” he said, glancing at the sad, burnt eggs that had finally stopped smoking.

 

He glanced back at the guy to see his gaze fixed on the eggs as well. He looked oddly heartbroken as he stared at the failed scrambled eggs. Seungcheol let his eyes roam the others’ face a bit, specifically the wounds on his face. He stared at the bruising around his throat, and felt himself grow a bit worried against his will. You don’t get a bruise like that just about anywhere. 

He still felt a bit annoyed and cautious though, he really shouldn’t care about the wellbeing of someone who literally broke into his house and almost set of the fire alarm.

 

All of a sudden the guy collapsed onto the floor, with tears streaming down his face. Alarmed, Seungcheol reluctantly got closer and dropped down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to get him to raise his head back up. 

 

As he got closer though, he got an unmistakable whiff of whiskey oozing from the guy, and he sighed. At least that explained some things.

 

“Yo…” he tried awkwardly, placing a hand on the others’ head to try and guide it up so that he’d be able to tell if the guy was listening or not.

Seungcheol blanked as they made eye contact. He didn’t actually know what to say. What do you say when an egg burglar suddenly breaks down on your kitchen floor?

“...Are you ok?”

 

Now, he didn’t really expect a ‘I’m perfectly fine, thank you’, but some kind of an affirmation would be nice. The guy just stared at him with tear stained cheeks, and  _ ouch did his tears just touch that cut on his cheek? Fuck that must hurt. _

He sighed again before he made eye contact with the poor guy. “Hey, do you want some water, maybe? Or something to eat?” he asked, hoping that he wasn’t too far gone to understand. 

 

Honestly as long as he wasn’t as gone as Mingyu had been that one time they went out everything would be fine.

 

Eventually he got a small shake of head, and he frowned down at the mess of a person. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but you kind of need both right now.” he said, automatically petting the guy. Honestly, Seungcheol had always been the (fairly) sober friend, as he had a tendency to go all mom mode on his friends the minute they started feeling bad. So  _ technically _ this wasn’t a new situation. Looking past the part where he doesn’t know the guy, they’re in his apartment, and it’s like 3:30am. Totally normal.

 

At the pout he received, he swooned a little. Usually he’d feed his drunk-of-their-asses friends some raw fucking bread whenever they got like this, but something about the pout coupled with the bruises made him soft, and he mentally raided his fridge in an attempt at finding something suitable.

 

“I fucked up the eggs…” was what he got. Seungcheol blinked at the guy, feeling his thin shoulders shake underneath his hand. 

“I mean… Yeah, you did.” Seungcheol said as he scratched his chin slightly. “But it’s not the end of the world, dude. Also the eggs weren’t even yours, so… Maybe don’t care about them?” he said, hoping to divert the attention from the eggs.

 

Unfortunately, the guy  _ would not stop crying. _ At this point Seungcheol was actually starting to get a bit worried against his will. He was about to ask why the guy cared so deeply for the eggs, but didn’t get a chance to even open his mouth before the guy took a shaky inhale, probably getting ready to speak.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said as he wiped his nose on his shirtsleeve. “I can’t even make breakfast. I figured I could make it all up to him, but then, I can’t blame him for lashing out when I obviously can’t even do this correctly.” he finished, leaning his head back against the counter behind him. Before Seungcheol could even ask what the fuck he meant, he was already of on a rant. “I just wanted to go home, make him some breakfast as an apology for being a fucking dumbass, and just- I don’t know, try to get him to forget about yesterday. And what do I do? I go into the wrong fucking apartment, fuck up the eggs and inconvenience some guy I don’t know.” Seungcheol watched as the guy dropped his head down and hunched his shoulders. “I’m dumb. I get why he got so mad now.” he said quietly, probably not meant for anyones ears, and definitely not Seungcheols’.

 

Seungcheol was at a loss for words. Obviously, he didn’t know the whole story, and he didn’t know who ‘ _ he’ _ was, but he could piece two and two together. To Seungcheol it sounded a whole lot like a miserable, fucked up situation. And he would bet good money on the fact that the bruises marring the boys’ skin were from  _ ‘him’ _ .

  
  


Not one to ask directly, Seungcheol scratched his head a little as he leaned back a bit. “... Do you like sundaes?”

 

The guy looked confused again, and Seungcheol was a bit scared that he’d broken him. 

“I hate sundays.” he answered after a sniffle. “They make me sad because I realize it’s monday the next day.”

 

Seungcheol paused. “I… what?” he couldn’t help the small twitch of his lips, he really couldn’t. “Uh, I meant Sundae, as in the ice cream?”

 

He could literally see when the ball dropped. The guys’ mouth dropped open a little, and he sniffled again. “Yes. I like it.” he said. Seungcheol cracked a smile at the straightforward answer, ruffling the others’ hair before he helped him up on his feet. 

 

Seungcheol gestured towards the counter (the one counter untouched by the mess the guy had created) as he moved towards the fridge. “You can sit on that if you’d like while i make it. It’ll only take a sec.” he said distractedly, raiding the fridge for the ingredients. God, he hoped he still had those cherries.

 

The things the guy had said were still running through Seungcheols’ mind as he prepared the sundaes. He didn’t want to pressure the guy by asking directly, especially considering how drunk he was. But he wasn’t about to let the guy run back to an abuser (if what Seungcheol was thinking was right). He shook his head as he scooped the ice cream into the small bowls, he was probably in for a long night.

 

As he was about to grab the cherries, a hand quickly shot out to stop him, startling him and making him stare in poorly concealed chock at the guy. As they made eye contact the guy flushed a little, drunk mind probably catching up to what he just did. He glanced away as Seungcheol continued to stare at him questioningly, obviously uncomfortable at the proximity (even though he was to one to initiate it). “... I don’t like cherries.” he mumbled, glancing up at Seungcheol quickly before letting go of his wrist and backing off, leaning back against the counter again with his head bowed, flushing prettily.

 

Seungcheol still hadn’t moved, and stared at the guy for a few seconds before he shrugged and went to put the cherries back into the fridge. When he turned back the guy still hadn’t raised his head, but this time Seungcheol caught his expression that had turned sleepy. Alarmed, Seungcheol moved forward to stabilize him as he swayed slightly. He didn’t really want to carry the guy out of the kitchen later. He told him to grab his sundae, and guided him into his living room with a hand on his back. Seungcheol definitely did not have to tell himself to keep his hand on the upper parts of his back in a friendly manner, rather than having them slip down into a somewhat more affectionate gesture. Nope, definitely not. 

 

As they sat down on the couch, Seungcheol realized that he  _ still _ didn’t know the guy’s name. He didn’t really know how to ask for someones name without making things at least mildly awkward, but he figured he’d gone through enough that night to really care about it. 

As he saw the guy sway even as he sat up eating his sundae, he also realized that the guy was still shitfaced, and hopefully wouldn’t care about awkwardness. And really, if he’s gonna have a serious conversation about the bruises on the boy he should probably know the guys’ name at least, right?

 

So Seungcheol swallowed another spoonful of ice cream to prepare himself. “So, I realized that I never told you my name.” he started, making sure that he had the guys’ attention before continuing. He smiled slightly at the guy as he caught him shoveling a  _ big _ spoonful of sundae into his mouth. “I’m Seungcheol.” he said with a slight laugh. He couldn’t stop staring at the way his cheeks bulged out like a squirrel. His mood dampened a bit as he took in the cut at his cheekbone and the way he seemed to have a hard time swallowing due to the nasty bruise around his throat, but he kept his smile all the same, not wanting to worry him.

 

“Jihoon.” he said after a moments struggle. Seungcheol hummed, testing it out in his mind a few times. He decided not to beat around the bush any longer. He needed to make sure that the guy (he should probably refer to him as Jihoon) was safe.

 

He maintained eye contact as he let his smile slip into something more… appropriate for the conversation they were about to have. Something a little less amused, and a little more worried. “Jihoon, can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I kinda need to know at least a little bit, ok?” 

 

Jihoon just nodded, shoving another spoonful into his mouth, face unguarded and pleased for the moment. Seungcheol swallowed thickly, not wanting to ruin that expression of content, knowing he had to. 

“How’d you get those bruises?” 

 

Jihoon immediately stopped eating. He sat frozen, staring into nothing for a moment before he looked at Seungcheol with a frown. “There are bruises?” he asked silently.

 

That made Seungcheols’ eyebrows go up a little. He didn’t consider the fact that Jihoon might not have known about the bruises until now. Now that he thought about it, they  _ did _ seem pretty fresh, but he would’ve thought that you’d feel those kind of bruises on your skin.

Seungcheol opted just to nod, eyes trailing over Jihoons’ face, watching as several emotions flickered over his features before settling into something  _ much _ too sad and beaten down for someone his age.

 

“Do you have a mirror?” he asked after swallowing, looking less and less like the guy who was just shoving ice cream down his throat a few moments earlier.

 

Seungcheol nodded, getting up from the couch and leading the way into his bathroom. He had a split moment of panic as he realized that he hadn’t cleaned the bathroom in two weeks and that he probably had a whole mountain of laundry laying on the bathroom floor. He dismissed the thought as soon as it came though, he had bigger issues than letting a stranger see his dirty laundry. He had a feeling Jihoon wouldn’t be focusing on that very much either way.

 

He kept his eyes on Jihoon as he walked up to the mirror, and caught his wince as he took in his own appearance. Jihoons’ hands were clumsy and uncoordinated as they slid over his face and down his throat, tracking the wounds. Most likely due to the fact that he was still drunk. The trembling of his hands were probably due to him being traumatized though.

 

Seungcheol snapped back into attention as Jihoon unzipped his hoodie to reveal his naked torso underneath. He felt his face flush a little, and was about to protest when the words died on the tip of his tongue. Jihoon had a hell of a lot of more bruises on his body than the ones on his face and neck. Honestly Seungcheol was surprised the guy had even managed to walk and function like a normal human being up to this point. His eyes lingered on the finger shaped bruises on Jihoons’ hips, just above the hem of his jeans. Seungcheol felt a little bit sick. 

 

When he looked back to Jihoons’ face, he wasn’t really surprised to see tears running down his face. Jihoon wasn’t sobbing. His breathing wasn’t any different to how it had been a minute ago. Just silent, plain tears ran down his face as he took in his own body.

 

Seungcheols’ heart ached to pull him in and hug him tight, but he didn’t know how well that would be received at this point. 

 

Everything was silent for a few moments before Jihoon spoke up. 

“I still don’t know what I did.” were the first words to leave his lips. The tears weren’t falling anymore, but he made no effort to wipe the ones on his face away. Seungcheol watched with a lump in his throat as Jihoon sighed, resigned. “It’s very clear to me what I did tonight to deserve these.” he pointed to his neck and face. “But the rest of them, I don’t know.”

 

“Maybe because I didn’t tell him I would be running late.” Jihoon considered. He still hadn’t looked at Seungcheol since they entered the bathroom. “Maybe because of an argument. He didn’t tell me. He just…” Seungcheol saw Jihoon clench his fist and raise it up as if to punch someone. Seungcheol could barely breathe.

 

Jihoon dropped his hand back down along with his head. He stared at the bathroom floor for a moment, not making another expression.

 

“He never used to touch me were people would see. But I went too far tonight. I pushed him too hard.” Jihoon locked eyes with Seungcheol for a split second before aiming his gaze back to the bruise on his neck. He swallowed before continuing. “I told him that I might leave if he didn’t stop restraining me from meeting my friends and family.” his voice cracked. “I told him that he was too possessive, and controlling. He didn’t… he didn’t take it too well.” he said with a bitter laugh, choking on a sob.

 

He took a moment to calm down, drunk gaze staring himself down in a strangers bathroom. “That’s why I was in your kitchen.” he murmured. “After he… After he- you know,” he started, tripping over his own words. “I went out, got myself shit faced drunk, and then made up my mind that I should apologize to him. I thought I could make him breakfast since it’s been a while since I did that. So I got to his apartment complex, and then I must have gotten into the wrong fucking apartment, but it didn’t even hit me that the furniture and smell and everything was different until you came in.” he said, finally making proper eye contact with Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol tried to control his face, tried to be level about this. He failed miserably as the tears came dropping onto his cheeks. He blinked as fast as he could, trying to get them to stop, but he couldn’t. He also couldn’t stop himself from bending down to pick up Jihoons’ hoodie, draping it across his frame, and pulling him in for a hug. 

 

He couldn’t tell at first if it was him or Jihoon who were shaking, but soon enough he felt the fabric covering his chest get wet with tears. He could hear Jihoon sobbing openly now, could feel him burying himself into Seungcheol’s chest. “I don’t know what to do.” he got out in between sobs. Seungcheol felt Jihoons’ hands tighten their grip on his t-shirt. “I keep telling myself to leave. I keep telling myself that this isn’t who I fell for, but then  _ one _ good day, and suddenly I’m head over heels again.” he sobbed, chest heaving. “Suddenly I don’t care that he gets a little rough, a little restrictive. I fucking keep telling myself that he’s just going through some shit right now, and that things will go back to how they used to be, and then the next day he throws me on the floor and just-” Jihoon didn’t get to finish before he lost all strength in his legs, trying to hold onto Seungcheols’ shirt to keep upright, but ultimately failing, sinking down onto his knees and wrapping his arms around himself. 

 

Seungcheol felt panicked as he felt Jihoon slip from his arms. He immediately sank down next to him, hugging him with one arm as the other slipped into his hair to slowly pet him. Seungcheol hummed, whispering small encouragements as he tried to get Jihoon to calm down. Seungcheol had to physically stop himself from crying, focusing instead on Jihoons’ breath against his collarbone, his small hiccups. 

 

Eventually Jihoon lifted his head up to meet Seungcheols’ eyes. He looked even worse than he did before. 

 

Jihoon leaned back a little before whispering an apology as he slipped his arms back through the sleeves of his hoodie. Seungcheol kept one hand in his hair, still running his fingers through it, noticing how Jihoon seemed to like the feeling. “Don’t apologize.” Seungcheol said. “I mean yeah, I wasn’t prepared to wake up to someone I don’t know making a mess in my kitchen, but it doesn’t mean you’ve been a total inconvenience, alright?”

 

Seungcheol let his hand fall down to cup Jihoons’ neck affectionly. “Besides, if this is what you were going through, I’m  _ so _ glad you came into my apartment rather than went back to his.”

 

Jihoon looked up at him, eyes almost closed as he smiled gently. “Still, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to listen to my problems, or waste food on me. I’m thankful though, for not calling the cops, and for taking care of me.” he said, leaning in for another hug. Seungcheol whispered some sort of an affirmation before hugging back. They stayed like that for a while, both of them trying to clear their minds and just focus on breathing.

 

“I should probably go now.” Jihoon whispered against Seungcheols’ shoulder. Seungcheol shot back, looking at Jihoon with a frown on his face.

 

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you go back to that right now.” he said sternly. As he took in Jihoons’ wide eyes, he recoiled. “I mean, I won’t keep you locked up here, but I  _ really _ don’t want you to go back to that guy right now.” he said, sighing. “Please, just stay the night? We’ll figure out how to deal with things in the morning, but I honestly couldn’t live with myself if I sent you out of here.” he finished, puppy eyes in full effect.

 

Jihoon seemed slightly confused, but nodded after a second, eyes blinking slowly.

“Alright… Where should I sleep?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, making Seungcheol coo and bring him in for another quick hug, again, leaving Jihoon confused.

 

“I… I mean you could take the couch if you want to, but if you don’t mind sharing, the bed is a lot comfier.” he said, not liking the idea of letting Jihoon out of his sight yet.

 

Jihoon chose that moment to yawn, nodding distractedly at the thought of a bed. He winced slightly as the cut on his cheekbone stretched, but ignored it in favor of getting up on his feet to follow Seungcheol into his bedroom. 

 

Seungcheol managed to find some sweats and a clean t-shirt for Jihoon to sleep in. The clothes were way to big on him, but it really just added to the aesthetic. As Jihoon changed, he noticed that the dull ache of the bruises were coming in hot.  _ Yeah _ , he thought with a wince, he’s definitely sobering up.

 

Getting into the bed was a whole less awkward than it should have been. If Seungcheol had to guess, it probably had something to do with the fact that having breakdowns together at 4am usually brought people together. He pulled Jihoon gently closer to him, and placed his chin on top of Jihoons’ head. 

 

He could tell that Jihoon was already falling asleep by the way his breathing was slowing and becoming more prominent, and he let a sleepy smile spread across his face.

 

Seungcheols’ heart twinged at the thought of letting Jihoon go back to that abuser, and just before he fell asleep, he made a promise to himself to get Jihoon out of that situation somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh yaa bish that's that i finally finished something. uhhh hope you liked it <3 i love you all my loves <3333


End file.
